


Cooking Together

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Hannibal teaches you how to cook.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/You
Kudos: 94





	Cooking Together

"I'm hungry." You mumbled into Hannibal's chest. You felt his body move slightly as he chuckled, petting your hair.  


"And I suppose you want me to cook something?" He hummed.  


The two of you were lying in bed, already in your pajamas at five in the afternoon. Normally, even if Hannibal had nothing planned for the entire day, he would still put on some nice clothing and move about the house. He didn't believe that staying in bed all day was a healthy habit to have. And you had to agree with him because he, technically, was a medical professional. No matter how many people he killed.  


However, you had recently quit your job, and though Hannibal was happy that you were now entirely reliant on him, he understood that having nowhere to go and nothing in particular to do every day was having an effect on you. No matter, once you went through the adjustment all would be well. So when you asked to cuddle in your nightwear, he obliged.  


"I'd prefer it if you cooked something." You quipped, smiling up at him.  


"I'll show you how to make something easy." Hannibal stood, gently taking your hand and pulling you from the bed. Grumbling slightly in protest, you followed him to the kitchen. You watched quietly as he pulled three ripe tomatoes from the pantry.  


"Cut these into slices." He instructed, pulling out a cutting board.  


"You mean I have to do it?" You asked, walking over to it.  


"You should get used to cooking for yourself." Hannibal gently kissed the back of your neck. "Cook for me, love?"  


Pouting but complying, you washed the tomatoes and started cutting them into slices. Hannibal pulled out a frying pan and placed it next to the cutting board, and you pushed the slices into it. When you finished you turned to him.  


"Good." He said, as though there were a not-good way to slice tomatoes. "Now, take the olive oil and pour a bit in. Just a small amount, no more than a teaspoon."  


You nodded, getting into the task, measuring out the oil and putting it in the pan. Hannibal set the pan on the burner and set it to 'Simmer.'  


"Good. Now, add salt and pepper, not too much of either." He instructed.  


"Exactly how much?" You asked.  


Hannibal thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I cook so much I just have a feel for these kinds of things, especially a dish this simple."  


“But I don’t have a feel for these things.” You replied.  


Hannibal chuckled and kissed your shoulder, leaning on the counter. “I’ll trust your instincts this once. If you prove you can’t estimate spices, then next time I’ll know better.”  


You frowned and started putting in the salt and pepper. Already, the tomatoes were simmering, and that made you worry. You grabbed a spatula and started stirring, waiting for further instruction.  


Hannibal walked over to the spice cabinet and grabbed parsley, oregano, a small bottle labeled ‘Italian Spice,’ and sage, placing them next to you.  


“Now put in a bit of sage, a bit of oregano, and a decent amount of the Italian seasoning. You can put in plenty of parsley, its taste isn’t overpowering.” He watched with a slight smile as you put in the spices, nervousness and determination on your face.  


As you stirred it all together, Hannibal walked to the fridge and pulled out parmesan, handing it to you. “Now mix some of that in.”  


You did, shaking out a good amount of parmesan into the tomatoes, mixing it in until all of the tomatoes were coated.  


Hannibal smiled at your work, turning off the burner. “And we’re done.”  


“That’s it?” You asked, looking at the frying pan’s contents. “This is kind of simple, especially for you.”  


“I didn’t always have access to good food. There were times in my life when I had nothing, and I learned to make simple dishes like this. To us now, it may seem like a mere appetizer, but back then, I was grateful to even have something like this.” He replied.  


You smiled, pulling out two plates. “I’m grateful.”  


Smiling back at you, Hannibal dished out the food onto the plates, presenting the food beautifully.  


“You did wonderfully.” Hannibal praised you, setting the table while you poured two glasses of wine. You blushed slightly at his words, feeling accomplished that you were able to cook for him for once. You set the glasses at your seats at the table, getting ready to sit down, when Hannibal suddenly pulled you into his lap.  


“Hey!” You squeaked as he nuzzled his nose into your neck.  


“Now that you quit your pesky job, I can teach you all kinds of things.” He murmured against your skin.  


“I’d like that.” You replied softly, tilting your head back as he nipped at your neck.  


“Good.” He purred, grazing his teeth against your jaw. “As long as you’re with me, you’ll learn all kinds of things.”


End file.
